Hope
by Velosarahptor
Summary: The past holds a dark secret. Will Dumledore be able to uncover it? Or will it be two certian girls? SEQUAL TO BELIVE! H/OC...errr helps if you read belive.
1. A New School Year!

I'm WHO?!?!?!?!

Chapter 1

The Voice Inside My Head

Seamus Finnigan came up to me at the feast. While everyone was eating.

"The voice inside my head is telling me to ask you out," Is what he said.

"The voice inside MY head is telling me to hex you. Now its reccomending the Jelly-Legs jinx. Now its telling me to just poke your eyes out with this fork. Now its telling me…" I replied but was cut off.

"Ok, God, your scaring me!"

"Goody!" I sighed. Its not easy being pretty. Oh well. Dumbledore began to make his speech. I'm just tuning it out after last years' Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! He's an oddment if he thinks THAT'S a speech. But instead of a speech, he came over to me and Mione.

"Miss Black, Miss Granger, if you would please come with me," He asked, er more like demanded.

"Er, ok" I said, shrugging. We went into his office, and there was, the Grangers, Blacks, and Weasleys.

"Read this," Mum thrust two _Prophet_ articles into my hand. One was titled _Black Gone Missing _and the other _More Missing Children. _I gasped.

A/N this will be posted as soon as I think of a title, LOL!


	2. Who I Am, Who You Are

I'm WHO?!?!?!?!

Chapter 2

Victoria!

I read over the articles. One, two, three times each.

"I went missing? Cool! But, wait! What does Victoria Weasley have to do with anything?" I shouted.

"Well, we have a lead that, Hermione, you're Sarah Black." Dumbledore said simply.

"WHAT?!?!?! If she's…me…then…who am I?"

"Victoria Weasley." Simply again.

"HUH? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, I will say the counter-charm to the glamour that was put on you both, and see if its true. sostituisca questo fascino con il origanal." I watched as Mione turned into me. Then realised that I was changing. I got a bit taller, my hair reddening, my eyes got bigger and turned chocolate brown, and my curves made my shirt tighter. My hair just turned from black to red, and was down to my waist in waves. All the Weasley boys were gaping at me. Except Ron. He and Ginny were giving me dirty looks. If it wasn't for me going missing, they would never exsist. So they should thank me. I got massive bone-crushing hugs from all of my family, minus Ron and Ginny. Then they started talking.

"All of the boys would sit on the floor and play with you for hours on end! They loved you more then anything else in the world! We took tons of pictures, they all have one in their rooms. I kept your room, and redecorated it whenever I felt like it." Mum said.

"Yeah. And she would go in there and WEEP! She would just start bawling. Just sitting there, on the rocking chair, crying, crying, crying. WAIT! She still has the bracelet!" Charlie explained.

"Wait, WHAT?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, er, WHAT?" I questioned.

"When you came home from the hospital, we GAVE you that bracelet! The one right there, see?" I looked. The bracelet. That one. Ok, now something I have never noticed was, it says VICTORIA on the back. It weirded me out, but not for long. Then I went back to being HAPPY again!

A/N weird, unexpected, I know, but I drempt this whole scene last night, and decided to use it.

~Sarah


	3. Dates, Secrets, Charms, and Fights

I'm WHO?!?!?!

Chapter 3

Waittttttttttt!

"So-o, still on for that date, Black?" Seamus asked Sarah.

"Sur-a-a-a-a-ah!" I pinched her ear.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM!" I screamed.

"Black? Black? AHHHH!" He sounded creeped out.

"Well, it turns out, Mione is Sarah Black, me, the old Sarah Black is the long lost Victoria Weasley, and I'm loving it! Look how pretty I am!"

"You are pretty! You wanna go out?"

"N-O! NOOOOOOO! Later though, I'm already taken!"

"By who?"

"Someone!"

"Tell me or I'll hex you!"

"Har-RY!" I ended on a happier note. He had his wand turned on me.

"Finnigan, get off our little sister!" Fred growled. All of my older brothers and mum and dad were being protective, cause they didn't want to lose me _AGAIN!_

"What are you going to do, scare me away?" Fred and George jumped on him. Percy noticed, but didn't give them a detention. He knew that they were trying to protect ME!

"Dean, give you 5 Galleons to point your wand on me!" I heard Ginny whisper.

"Fine" He replied. He put his wand on her and said loudly

"I'm just gonna hex you Ginerva Molly Weasley!"

"AHHHH! FRED GEORGE HELP!" They didn't care. Bless them for thinking of me over Ginny! Maybe they figured out that he wasn't really gonna hex her. Anyway, back to my FAVORITE topic, ME! Sorry, dramatic moment. Back to the story then, folks. Finnigan, as it turns out, ended up in the hospital wing, with weird blue snakes coming out of places that you don't want to think about. Dean, well he ended up 5 Galleons richer. Of course we all had to go to bed, so lets skip to the morning, shall we?

"OMG! I know totally! Hang on- what?" I took the letter the little brown owl had in his/her beak. When I opend it, bubotuber pus spewed out and formed the words, FROM GINNY AND RON! And then it attaked me. BIG HUGE BOILS BURSTED ON MY FACE!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. A note fell from the open envolope. I guessed it said, _FROM GINNY AND RON! _Anyway, Percy rushed over, and whispered two things to me. One was, go to the hospital wing, the other, I cannot mention now. Anyway, I walked up to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey had me sorted out in an instant. Now, about the other thing…


	4. The Secret Room, Beginning The Hunt

Hope

Chapter 4

The Secret…

"Sar, I have a secret!" I said, mockingly.

"So?" She questioned. So I whispered it into her ear. Ron leaned in, but I shoved him away. "But, how can we find it?"

"If you've forgotten, I've been raised by _The Marauderers!_ And, purebloods have a few almost forgotten tricks I've learned. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ok, ok! I get it! But you're not pureblood, blood traitor!"

"Pureblood!"

"Blood traitor!"

"OK! I GET IT!"

"We have the weekend to get started. Where do you think it could be?"

"I don't know, or maybe I do, hmmmm!"

"Vic!"

"Ok, ok! I don't but I have _this!_ I pulled out the Marauderer's Map.

"What…is it?"

"The Marauderer's Map!"

"What?"

"The Marauderer's Map! By Messers… Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettegrew (git!), SIRIUS BLACK, and James Potter."

"Where did you get it?"

"Gred and Forge. They've memorized it, and gave it to me, yesterday, when they found out I was Victoria Weasley! Cool, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Anyway, follow me."

"Errr, ok?"

"Oh, come on its totally safe!"

"Ok…!" I lead her to the common room, and to our dormintory. There is a portrait of there, and I muttered 'the marauders'

"This is the offical HQ of The Marauderers!"

"Cool! But… why is it in the girls dorm?"

"There is two entrances. Girls and guys!"

"Ok then"

"Follow me! Ok, so this is where I keep all my Dark Arts books…"

"You have Dark Arts books?"

"Yeah, now as I was saying, theres the potions area, video games, stereo, practically everything."

"Coolio."

"Yup! Let's get reading!"

"Fine!" I picked up a book, called Wizarding Families and Their Heirs. Naturally, I flipped through the pages, and found, what was that……

A/N evil right! Oh well, next chapter should be up soon, and just to clear things up with the last chapter Sarah/Victoria and Harry hooked up over the summer. Sorry for the previous mistake, I just noticed that I forgot to add the second half of the above pairing!

~Sarah


	5. Secrets

A/N Before I start, theres something you need to know. Sarah/Victoria and Harry, I've decided, DIDN"T HOOK UP IN THE SUMMER. They both can date whoever. And Narcissca, Bellatrix, and Andromeda were Sirius' sisters and Lucius is not evil. Now onto the story!

Hope

Chapter 5

Secrets

I gasped. This is what the page said:

WEASLEY:

Heir to:

Ravenclaw:

¼ owner of Hogwarts

Ravenclaw vaults:

Diamond

Gold

Possesion

Estates

Merlin:

Estates

Vaults:

Gold

Possesion

1/5 owner of Gringotts

Hotep Ra:  
Dragon Boat

½ owner of Wizard Tower

Merle Ambrose

½ owner of Ravenwood

All powers (e.g. Death, Ice, Fire, etc.)

Vaults:

Gold

Estates

Zeus:

Power of Lightning

Tunnel to the Gods

Estates

Evertila:

Power of the UnDead

"Oh My God!" I yelled. Who wouldn't in this situation?

"What?" Sarah asked. I passed her the book.

"Look!" My insides were begging to scream. I could have, but I didn't.

"…" She was speechless.

"I know! Give it here! I need to owl mum and dad!" I grabbed the book back, and wrote:

Dear Mum and Dad,

Look what I found in a book! You have to take it to Gringotts, page 1379.

Love you,

Victoria

I sent it with my owl, Darkness.

"Your like, rich!"

"Yeah! Do you want to come to lunch?"

"Sure!" We raced down to lunch.

"GRED! FORGE! GUESS WHAT I FOUND?"

"What?" They said together. I showed them the other copy of the book.

"See?"

"Whoa! Perce! Ron! Ginny! Come HERE!" George screamed.

"What?" They all said.

"Look at that!" He showed them the page.

"How did you find this?" Ron asked.

"I didn't, Vic did!"

"Oh."

"How did you find it?"

"Show you later," I whispered in Fred and George's ears. After lunch, I did show them.

"Follow me!" I whispered. I took them into the empty girls dorm, and muttered 'The Marauders'.

"Whoa!" They said, when they saw the joke products.

"I know!"

"How did you find this?"

"I was raised by THE MARAUDERS! There's an entrance in all the boys dorms, too!"

"Wait, what are these?"

"Joke products."

"Yeah, but from where?"

"Oh, Marauder inventions. That spellbook is full of prank spells, like 'Pinkus' turns everything pink, or 'Levicorpus' which hangs someone up by their ankle. 'Piedini della gelatina' is a more powerful Jelly Legs. You can come in here whenever you want. Password's 'The Marauders'"

"Ok!" I was going to take a walk down to Hagrid's, but heard crying coming from an empty classroom. I went in, expecting to see a first year crying because Snape was hard on them. But it was Draco. I walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"F-father used C-cruciatus on me, b-because I d-didn't make Quidditch Team." He choked.

"It's ok." I walked over to comfort him. He didn't mind my holding him. I didn't either. We stayed like that for who knows how long, but then… Sarah, Ron, and Harry walked in.

"This isn't what it looks like," I rushed to say. But I didn't let go.

"We leave you alone for, 3 hours, and you go _fraternizing _with the enemy!" Ron protested.

"Listen, I haven't been totally truthful with you guys. I better start from the beginning. I used to think that Draco was my cousin, but then I found out not at the beginning of this year. Well, anyway, we were best friends, still are. I was going to go to Hagrid's, but heard crying, so I came in here to comfort whoever it was. Well, it was Draco. So there you go, hate me, but that's a really bad idea, because I know tons of dark spells I could use on you."

"So, let me get this straight…

A/N I'm getting better at these cliffies! Anyway, question… What is your favorite color? Mine are Blue, Hot Pink, and Black.

~Sarah

PS tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	6. MALFOY?

Hope

Chapter 6

MALFOY?!?!?!?!?!?

… You guys are Best Friends?" Ron asked.

"Yup, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" I yelled.

"Errr, no. But wait until Fred and George hear!"

"No!" But it was too late. He had already ran away. "GO STOP HIM!" I screamed at Sarah and Harry.

"Why should we?" Sarah asked.

"I'm busy."

"Fine." But I knew that they wouldn't stop him anyway. None of them will like me after this. They kept talking really annoyed at me.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"No, it's ok. Thanks." He said.

"It was no problem. Meet me here, after lunch?"

"Sure!" I started running. I ran, and ran, and ran. When I reached the common room, Fred and George were yelling at Ron for spreading rumours.

"Fred, George, whatever Ron told you about me and Draco is true."

"What?" They asked.

"Me, and Draco, whatever Ron said is true, unless he said we were dating."

"MALFOY?!?!?"

A/N That's all you get until I get 10 reviews. So there.


	7. AN PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!

A/N

Please. Review. It helps a lot. I have a poll. What pairing of couples should be in this story? I WON'T POST MORE UNTIL I GET 8 MORE REVIEWS AND WHEN I DO, IT WILL BE A SPECIAL CHAPTER! I WILL GO WRITE IT RIGHT NOW!

Victoria/Harry, Sarah/Ron, Ginny/Dean

Victoria/Draco, Sarah/Dean, Ginny/Harry

Victoria/Dean, Sarah/Harry, Ginny/Seamus

Thanks,

~Sarah


	8. BONUS CHAPTER!

A/N I've had 3 cokes, so I'm a little hyper. Also, I'm listening to Fergalicious, so, yeah, anyway, BONUS CHAPER! Sorry if I put some random things in. Oh, and the reason I decided they didn't hook up in the summer, is so you wouldn't think she was two timing Harry at any point. And the reason she said she was taken by Harry was because she obviously couldn't tell him that she was secretly seeing Draco Malfoy. ONTO THE CHAPTER! T-A-S-T-E-Y!

Hope

Chapter 6

Crying

"HOW COULD YOU SECRETLY DATE MALFOY??" Ron yelled. I couldn't reply. I was crying. You would be too, if you spent the last err 4 hours being yelled at your friends. So, I left, and went into the empty classroom that I am supposed to meet Draco in, after lunch. And do you think I would go to lunch? No. At about 1 ish, he came. I had been crying for 6 hours straight. My face was all red and puffy. He went to comfort me, for about 4 more hours. I was crying the whole time. Then my EX-friends and EX brother came back in and started screaming at me again. And I was starting to calm down. Then I broke into tears again. Draco stood up, and started yelling back.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! SHE'S BEEN CRYING FOR errrr how long, OH 10 HOURS STRAIGHT! IF YOU HAD ANY SENSE, YOU WOULD JUST ACCEPT THE FACT! MAYBE SHES BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU! LETS GO!" He took me by the hand, and we went to dinner. We went at sat at the Slytherin table, no matter what, even if they ignored my sobbing. Of course that set everyone off. A Malfoy and a Weasley? A pureblood and a blood traitor. After dinner, I decided to send an owl to mum and dad.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Ron has been nonstop yelling at me. So much that I have to sit with my boyfriend at the Slytherin table. I hope you got my other letter, and took the book to Gringotts.

Love,

Victoria

It was barely readable. My tears were falling onto it. But I didn't care. Nothing mattered. At night, I kept everyone in my dorm awake. Sarah just kept yelling at me to shut up. Lavender was sitting on my bed with me, our backs against the wall, calming me down. She didn't care if I was dating a Malfoy. No one else cared. Although I still cried nonstop until Christmas. None of the teachers minded a lot. Snape was nice, too. I have a clue why. At Christmas, I was able to be quiet for like, 2 hours at a time. My room was perfect! It was dark purplish, and AWESOMETISTIC! When I woke up on Christmas, I almost fainted. The piles of presents! I got 24 presents from everyone in my family, one for every missed birthday and Christmas. Only Ron and Ginny got me one thing. I really could care less. From mum, I got various things, the twins, lots of joke products, Percy gave me tons of books, Charlie gave me this mini dragon model, and some books on dragons, Bill gave me these books on curse breaking, and dad got me, A MUGGLE STERIO AND A BUNCH OF CD'S! Ginny and Ron gave me candy. From Draco, I got a DIAMOND NECKLACE! I hugged all of them in turn, and actually didn't cry much. Never mind how much I cried. Once we went back to school, though, that's a different story. And this is how it starts. On the train, Draco and I sat in a compartment. We were both outcasts mostly. My EX friends and EX brother came in. They all apologized. We talked and laughed, and such. On that train ride, they learned to accept the company of Draco, and everything was pleasant. Until we got back to school. On our first day back, we had potions first thing. But it was double potions, with Slytherins. This was a good thing, sorta. But we got a three foot essay on the uses of moonstone. Me and Draco have to do 5 feet. Can you belive it? Well, I guess I can't blame him. I would give people who made out instead of brewing their potion extra work, but still. McGonagall wasn't easy on us either. We were supposed to be turning turtles into teacups. Sarah managed, none of the rest of us did. Mine still had a head, Ron had a turtle with a handle. She made us practice and all of us except Sarah had to write a foot long essay on the proper wand movement. Grrr! School is sucking. Although at lunch, I had like 4 hoho's! After lunch we had a free period. I spent History of Magic doodling a pyramid of peace signs on my hand in green Sharpie (A/N I did that earlier, peace pyramid in green Sharpie ™ ) And in DADA, Lockhart let pixies loose, and, well, I just sat there, examining my black nails. I was able to escape the wrath of having to 'nip them up' as he asked my friends and Ron. MUAHAHAHAAAA! Anyway, I basically just copied the chapter on moonstones for the essay, and wrote REALLY BIG! Then for McGonagall, I just simply wrote 'TWIST AND SPIN' across a foot long parchment, sideways. For HOM we had an essay on 'The History Of Goblin Rebellion' so I basically just blabbed on and on, on how Goblins rebelled. Then they came into the common room, and I was just sitting on a chair, listening to my ipod.

"You should really consider doing your homework" Sarah nagged.

"ALREADY DONE!" I had to shout, Green Day's Boulevard Of Broken Dreams was playing loudly directly into my ears. I guess they heard, for they were all acting like they couldn't hear anymore. _Gits!_ I thought to myself. Then the weirdest thing happened! A naked hobo ran across the common room screaming 'THE BRITISH ARE COMING!' and of course, cause most of us were Brits'. Anyway, that was really weird. Creepy, and a little disgusting! He introduced himself as bob the hobo. Hey, Bob's were said from all angles. Anyway, that was extremely weird. So yeah. I went to the Slytherin common room, and muttered the password, 'pureblood'. Draco gave it to me. Everyone ignored me when I walked over to him.

"Ok, so the weirdest thing just happened, I was listening to my ipod…" I began.

"What's an ipod?" He asked.

"Tell you later, anyway, as I was saying, a naked hobo just ran across Gryffindor common room shouting 'THE BRITISH ARE COMING!' and then he said he was 'bob the hobo' oh, and this is an ipod" I said and I thrust my ipod into his hand.

"What does it do?"

"It plays music, listen!" I put one earphone in his ear, the other in mine. We sat like that, me on his lap, for a while listening to music. I introduced him to Fergie, Rihanna, Green Day, The Beatles, Muse, and Fall Out Boy. But then I had to leave, because it was almost curfew.

"Where were you" Sarah demanded.

"With the Slytherins." I answered.

"What did you do?"

"I told Draco about Bob, and we listened to music from my ipod."

"What position?"

"Don't worry, I was just on his lap!"

"Fine. Hmmph."

"What, jealous?"

"Maybe!"

"Come on!"

"Alright, yes!"

"Spit it out girl!"

"Not here!"

"Fine, in the dorm!"

"Fine." We went into our dorm.

"Now, who is it?"

"Deannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

"Dean."

"THOMAS?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!"

"Yeah."

"Gross!"

"Well, at least I'm not dating a Slytherin'

"Grrrr_! Glaciers melting in the dead of night and the superstars sucked into the supermassive!_"

"Holy frick! What was that!"

"Supermassive black hole, by Muse. Draco and I listened to it about 17 times."

"Oh, God!" After this, I smirked, and then annoyed her by singing 'Canadian Idiot!'

"_Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot  
Don't wanna be some beer swillin' hockey nut  
And do I look like some frostbitten hose-head?  
I never learned my alphabet from A to Zed_

They all live on donuts and moose meat  
And they leave the house without packin' heat  
Never even bring their guns to the mall  
And you know what else is too funny?  
Their stupid Monopoly money  
Can't take 'em seriously at all

Well maple syrup and snow's what they export  
They treat curling just like it's a real sport  
They think their silly accent is so cute  
Can't understand a thing they're talkin' aboot

Sure they got their national health care  
Cheaper meds, low crime rates and clean air  
Then again well they got Celine Dion  
Eat their weight in Kraft macaroni  
And dream of drivin' a Zamboni  
All over Saskatchewan

Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot  
Won't figure out their temperature in Celsius  
See the map, they're hoverin' right over us  
Tell you the truth, it makes me kinda nervous

Always hear the same kind of story  
Break their nose and they'll just say "sorry"  
Tell me what kind of freaks are that polite?  
It's gotta mean they're all up to somethin'  
So quick, before they see it comin'  
Time for a pre-emptive strike!"(A/N I listen to annoying songs, and I memorized this one!) Anyway, back to the story, people!

"What the heck!"

"I have other weird songs! Like… Pulling Mussels (from the shell)"

"What the crap?"

"_They do it down on camber sands  
They do it at Waikiki  
Lazing about the beach all day,  
At night the crickets creepy  
Squinting faces at the sky  
A Harold Robbins paperback  
Surfers drop their boards and dry  
And everybody wants a hat  
Look behind the Chalet  
My holiday's complete  
And I feel like William Tell  
Maid Marian on her, tiptoed feet  
Pulling mussels from a shell  
Pulling mussels from a shell_

Shrinking in the sea so cold  
Topless ladies look away…"

"OK! That's enough! Anyway, goodnight!"

"'Night!" When we woke the next morning, I suddenly realized it was Tuesday. Why you ask? Well, today is Tuesday. So what? Why did you have to ask? Anyway, to wake everyone up, I started to sing on the top of my lungs.

"_Qué onda guero?  
Qué onda Jose?_

See the vegetable man  
In the vegetable van  
With a horn that's honking  
Like a mariachi band  
In the middle of the street  
People gather around  
Put the dollar-dollar-dollar in the can  
Ay wey!, que onda?  
TJ cowboys hang around  
Sleeping in the sidewalk  
With a Burger King crown  
Never wake 'em up  
Mas cerveza  
Til the rooster crows  
Vatos de gallos  
Qué onda guero?  
Qué onda guero?  
Qué onda guero?  
Qué onda guero?

Mano Blancos roll with crowbars  
singing rancheras on cheap guitars  
Abuelitas with plastic bags  
Walking to the church with the Spanish candles  
Dirty borracho says 'que putas!'  
Andale, Joto, your popsicle's melting  
Run better run, da doo run run  
Mara Salvatrucha in the midnight sun  
Guero, where are you going?  
Qué onda guero?  
Guero, where are you going?  
Qué onda güero?

Rampart boys with loaded rifles  
Guatemalan soccer ball instant replays  
Mango ladies, vendedoras  
And a busstop singing  
Banda macho chorus

Qué onda guero?  
A donde vayas  
Qué onda guero?  
A donde vayas

¿Y donde encontrastes ese? en un hoyo  
Alla en la Pico  
Hey vamos a jugar futbol ahí en el Griffith park  
La Pico and Vermont  
La locura  
Yeah now I'm going to LACC  
I'm taking a ceramics class  
See the vegetable man

James Joyce  
Michael Bolton

Qué onda guero, where are you going?  
Qué onda guero, where are you going?

Hey what's up guero?  
"You doing pushups?"  
No te veo guero!  
El guero!  
Que Pasa  
Otra vero guero  
I dunno I saw a puppet at Tang's  
with a mullet and a popsicle.

Hey Guero  
Que locura!  
Chico

Hey Guero  
Yeah Bro?  
Hehehe, footlong?" Everyone in the dorm started saying things like What the crap? Or, Holy frick! I watched them, smirking. And started singing another weird song.

"He was killed by a cellular phone explosion  
They scattered his ashes across the ocean  
The water was used to make baby lotion  
The wheels of promotion were set into motion

But the sun still shines in the summer time  
I'll be yours if you'll be mine  
I tried to change, but I changed my mind  
Think I'll have another glass of Mexican wine

She lived alone in a small apartment  
Across the street from the health department  
She left her pills in the glove compartment  
That was the afternoon her heart went

And the sun still shines in the summer time  
I'll be yours if you'll be mine  
I tried to change, but I changed my mind  
Think I'll have another glass of Mexican wine  
Think I'll have another glass of Mexican wine

I used to fly for United Airlines  
Then I got fired for reading High Times  
My license expired in alomst no time  
Now I'm retired and I think that's fine

Because the sun still shines in the summer time  
I'll be yours if you'll be mine  
I tried to change, but I changed my mind  
Think I'll have another glass of Mexican wine  
Think I'll have another glass of Mexican wine  
Won't you have another glass of Mexican wine?" Now they were really annoyed. Anyway, I skipped off, smirking. Another plan forming in my head. Draco was walking down the corridor, and I pulled him in the common room. We started snogging furiously a chair, facing the girls staircase. When the other girls came down, they started screaming.

"DO YOU MIND?" I screamed. Oh well! Payback time! "_Monday gonna take a ride on  
The n train down to coney island  
With the money I saved  
Gonna get me engraved  
Drink down a lot of basil hayden  
Get kicked out when I cant see straight and  
What an island can be on  
Under the neon_

Red dragon tattoo  
Is just about on me  
I got it for you  
So now do you want me  
With nothing to prove  
Will you be my honey, oh yeah  
In you I confide  
Red dragon tattoo  
Im fit to be dyed  
Am I fit to have you

I hear the man say you want to see the others  
A mermaid and a heart that says mother  
But I dont know from maritime  
And I never did hard time  
I brought a .38 special cd collection  
Some bactine to prevent infection  
And in case I get queasy  
A photo of easy rider

Red dragon tattoo  
Is just about on me  
I got it for you  
So now do you want me  
With nothing to prove  
Will you be my honey, oh yeah  
In you I confide  
Red dragon tattoo  
Im fit to be dyed  
Am I fit to have you

Will you stop pretending Ive never been born  
Now I look a little more like that guy from korn  
If you came a little bit closer  
Youd see it isnt painted on  
Oh no no no

Red dragon tattoo  
Is just about on me  
I got it for you  
So now do you want me  
With nothing to prove  
Will you be my honey, oh yeah  
In you I confide  
Red dragon tattoo  
Im fit to be dyed  
Am I fit to have you

In you I confide  
Red dragon tattoo  
Im fit to be dyed  
Am I fit to have you" Now they got really annoyed. Of course I have tons more stupid songs. Draco carried me bridal style to breakfast. Everyone gave me evil looks, mostly because none of them have boyfriends, so I just smirked. So, I started singing again. Another stupid song. "  
_I'm fixing a hole where the rain gets in  
and stops my mind from wandering  
where it will go  
I'm filling the cracks that ran though the door  
and kept my mind from wandering  
where it will go_

And it really doesn't matter if I'm wrong  
I'm right where I belong  
I'm right where I belong  
See the people standing there  
who disagree and never win  
and wonder why they don't get in my door

I'm painting my room in a colorful way,  
and when my mind is wandering  
there I will go

And it really doesn't matter if I'm wrong  
I'm right where I belong  
I'm right where I belong  
Silly people run around  
they worry me and never ask me  
why they don't get past my door

I'm taking my time for a number of things  
that weren't important yesterday  
and I still go

I'm fixing a hole where the rain gets in  
and stops my mind from wandering  
where it will go  
where it will go  
I'm fixing a hole where the rain gets in  
and stops my mind from wandering  
where it will go" They hurried ahead of us, practically running. I just laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more. We went to the Gryffindor table, on my request, so I could annoy them some more. We sat in the midst of the other 2nd year girls.

"_For the benefit of Mr. Kite  
There will be a show tonight on trampoline  
The Hendersons will all be there  
Late of Pablo-Fanques Fair, what a scene (Have you seen it? It's great, they got stuff.)  
Over men and horses hoops and garters  
Lastly through a hogshead of real fire!  
In this way Mr. K. will challenge the world!  
The celebrated Mr. K.  
Performs his feat on Saturday at Bishopsgate  
The Hendersons will dance and sing  
As Mr. Kite flies through the ring don't be late  
Messrs. K and H. assure the public  
Their production will be second to none  
And of course Henry The Horse dances the waltz!  
The band begins at ten to six  
When Mr. K. performs his tricks without a sound  
And Mr. H. will demonstrate  
Ten somersets he'll undertake on solid ground  
'ving been some days in preparation  
A splendid time is guaranteed for all  
And tonight Mr. Kite is topping the bill.  
(It's me. In the thing.)"_ To annoy them more, I sang a song, just about random breakfast foods.

"Oh, that pancake! Look how fat! And that bacon, what do you say? Waffle, waffle, waffle. Corn flakes, corn flakes, how I love my corn flakes. Blueberryyyyyyyyyyyyyy muffinnnnnn! BANANA!" That got them extremely annoyed. Draco was laughing so hard now, that I thought he would die! Anyway, another song about a breakfast food, not one that I made up, though!

"_Have you seen the little piggies  
Crawling in the dirt  
And for all the little piggies  
Life is getting worse  
Always having dirt to play around in._

Have you seen the bigger piggies  
In their starched white shirts  
You will find the bigger piggies  
Stirring up the dirt  
Always have clean shirts to play around in.

In their sties with all their backing  
They don't care what goes on around  
In their eyes there's something lacking  
What they need's a damn good whacking.

Everywhere there's lots of piggies  
Living piggy lives  
You can see them out for dinner  
With their piggy wives  
Clutching forks and knives to eat their bacon." Draco fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. I decided one more song was in order. Another Beatles selection.

"_(Lennon: We'll listen to that now. He he he. Oh, look out!)  
(Possibly McCartney: Linda Eastman)_

She came in through the bathroom window  
Protected by a silver spoon  
But now she sucks her thumb and wanders  
By the banks of her own lagoon

Didn't anybody tell her?  
Didn't anybody see?  
Sunday's on the phone to Monday,  
Tuesday's on the phone to me

She said she'd always been a dancer  
She worked at 15 clubs a day  
And though she thought I knew the answer  
Well I knew but I could not say.

And so I quit the police department  
And got myself a steady job  
And though she tried her best to help me  
She could steal but she could not rob.

Didn't anybody tell her?  
Didn't anybody see?  
Sunday's on the phone to Monday,  
Tuesday's on the phone to me  
Oh yeah." Now I was on the floor laughing. Not for long. I started singing again.

"_Mean Mister Mustard sleeps in the park  
Shaves in the dark trying to save paper  
Sleeps in a hole in the road  
Saving up to buy some clothes  
Keeps a ten-bob note up his nose  
Such a mean old man  
Such a mean old man_

His sister Pam works in a shop  
She never stops, she's a go-getter  
Takes him out to look at the queen  
Only place that he's ever been  
Always shouts out something obscene  
Such a dirty old man  
Such a dirty old man

Mean Mister Mustard  
Such a dirty dirty  
Mean Mister Mustard  
Such a dirty dirty  
Mean Mister Mustard

Mean Mister Mustard sleeps in the park  
Shaves in the dark trying to save paper  
Sleeps in a hole in the road  
Saving up to buy some clothes  
Keeps a ten-bob note up his nose  
Such a mean old man  
Such a mean old man" Draco and I left the hall, laughing. We got lots of glares, and stares. Soon, the whole hall was laughing, exept for the other 2nd year girls. They were fuming. I just laughed harder. I'll bet that they don't catch on for a week that that's what I want. Oh, well! More fun for little me! In Charms, we did nothing but read our textbooks. Care of Magical Creatures, we learned about Blast Ended Skrewts. Lunch, I annoyed my friends with 'Son of a Preacher Man, Good Morning, Good Morning, Devil's Haircut, and I Want You (She's So Heavy) After lunch, we had Herbology, and Divination. At dinner, I sang, 'Buffalo Soldier, Scenes From An Italian Dinner, and Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club band. After doing my homework, I went to visit Draco again, and we listened to my ipod some more. And made some progress. The Slytherins talked to me because I kept annoying people, and that's why. That's nice, sorta. The only way to get them to go away was, we started kissing. I just wanted them to evacuate. Which they did. After they all left, we started listening to more music. We fell asleep like that. All of my dorm was furious. We walked down to breakfast and they started screaming at me, asking me where I was.

"I fell asleep." I stated simply.

"Yeah, right."

"In the Slytherin common room…"

"Spit it out"

"On a chair"

"Yes,"

"With Draco."

"HAH!" I climbed onto the table.

"I KISSED A PANCAKE AND I LIKED IT! THE TASTE OF IT'S SYRUP CHAPSTICK! I KISSED A PANCAKE JUST TO TRY IT, I HOPE MY BOYFRIEND DOESN'T MIND IT! IT FELT SO WRONG, IT FELT SO RIGHT, DOESN'T MEAN I'M IN LOVE TONIGHT! I KISSED A PANCAKE AND I LIKED IT! I LIKED IT!" The hall couldn't stop laughing. Even my dormmates were laughing at my sudden outburst. The teachers were, too! Hey, what's the harm a little comedy can do? And plus, I didn't get detention. Everyone missed their first, and second lessons, because they were laughing! They missed lunch, and 3 lesson before anyone could stop. Then we went to 4th lesson was spent laughing. It was a productive day. No homework! Of course, that's good. Of course, I got yelled at again at breakfast, for not being in the dorm at night. After a 3 more days of falling asleep like that, it was a regular thing that happened a lot. It was also normal for someone to start singing 'I Kissed a Pancake' at random times, or start muttering it under their breath under pressure or in times of great sorrow. Everyone was used to it, and I was idolized by various people for my little song at breakfast. On Saturday, I sat by the lake with Draco for the entire day. I thought my friends would start hating me for spending almost all myfree time with him, but they didn't. Thank God. I didn't want a repeat of before. I devoted Sunday day to them. We just hung out. It went like this.

"So-o-o." I said. Just then I realized that when you neglect your friends, it feels uncomfortable.

"So-o-o" Everyone repeated. We sat in silence for a while. Then I started laughing, and they followed.

"I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars

Look at me, look at me  
hands in the air like it's good to be  
ALIVE  
and I'm a famous rapper  
even when the paths're all crookedy  
I can show you how to do-si-do  
I can show you how to scratch a record  
I can take apart the remote control  
And I can almost put it back together  
I can tie a knot in a cherry stem  
I can tell you about Leif Ericson  
I know all the words to "De Colores"  
And "I'm Proud to be an American"  
Me and my friend saw a platypus  
Me and my friend made a comic book  
And guess how long it took  
I can do anything that I want cuz, look:

I can keep rhythm with no metronome  
No metronome  
No metronome

I can see your face on the telephone  
On the telephone  
On the telephone

Look at me  
Look at me  
Just called to say that it's good to be  
ALIVE  
In such a small world  
All curled up with a book to read  
I can make money open up a thrift store  
I can make a living off a magazine  
I can design an engine sixty four  
Miles to a gallon of gasoline  
I can make new antibiotics  
I can make computers survive aquatic conditions  
I know how to run a business  
And I can make you wanna buy a product  
Movers shakers and producers  
Me and my friends understand the future  
I see the strings that control the systems  
I can do anything with no assistance  
I can lead a nation with a microphone  
With a microphone  
With a microphone  
I can split the atoms of a molecule  
Of a molecule  
Of a molecule

Look at me  
Look at me  
Driving and I won't stop  
And it feels so good to be  
Alive and on top  
My reach is global  
My tower secure  
My cause is noble  
My power is pure  
I can hand out a million vaccinations  
Or let'em all die in exasperation  
Have'em all healed of their lacerations  
Have'em all killed by assassination  
I can make anybody go to prison  
Just because I don't like'em and  
I can do anything with no permission  
I have it all under my command  
I can guide a missile by satellite  
By satellite  
By satellite  
and I can hit a target through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
and I can end the planet in a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handle bars  
No handlebars

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars" Of course, Sarah got annoyed. Until Hermes flew in, and came towards me. He dropped a letter in my hand. It said,

Dear Victoria,

We finally brought the book to Gringotts! Now we are approximately 1,894,482,345,385,284,375,347,475,137,486 Galleons richer! Also, and tell your brothers and sister to go to Dumbledore to get their powers. Love you!

Mum and Dad

"RON! Look at this!" I thrust the letter into his hand. He read it over, and over. When I last checked, he was just staring at it. "We have to go, sorry!" I said, as I pulled Ron to go get everyone else into Dumbledore's office.

"Ahhh, yes, I've been expecting you." He said creepily.

"Ottenga i vostri poteri, voi piccoli perdenti ungrateful!" Dumbledore chanted. "You will be able to channel your powers using the mind. Go." We left, me and Ron went back to the courtyard. Then we attempted our powers. I thought hard of lightning, then fell over, screaming, because of the loud bang that filled the air. With an hour of practice, we both were able to channel it easily, by pointing. We practiced the others, due in course of the day. By dinner, we had gained great control over all. After dinner, me and Draco had our usual nighttime affair.(A/N the one with the ipod and such, not IT! ) At breakfast, I had another annoying song breakdown.

"While I was shoppin' for a new car, which one's me?  
A cool Convertible or an SUV?  
Too bad I didn't know my credit was whack,  
Cuz' now I'm drivin' off a lot in a used Subcompact.  
F-R-E-E that spells free,  
Credit report dot com baby.  
Saw their ads on my T.V.  
Thought about going, but was too lazy.  
Now instead of lookin' fly & rollin' phat,  
My legs are sticking to the vinyl and my posse's gettin' laughed at.  
F-R-E-E that spells free,  
Credit report dot com baby." I sang.

"What was that?" Draco laughed.

"I got more, listen! They say a man should always dress for the job he wants  
So why am I dressed up like a pirate in this restaurant  
It's all because some hacker stole my identity  
Now I'm in here every evening serving chowder and ice tea  
Should'a gone to free credit report dot com [hee haw]  
I could'a seen this comin' at me like an atom bomb  
They monitor your credit and send you e-mail alerts  
So you don't end up selling fish to tourists in t-shirts! Well, I married my dream girl  
I married my dream girl  
But she didn't tell me her credit was bad  
So now instead of living in a pleasant suburb  
We're living in the basement at her mom and dad's  
No we can't get a loan  
For a respectable home  
Just because my girl defaulted on some old credit card  
If we'd gone to free credit report dot com  
I'd be a happy bachelor with a dog and a yard! Check it out gas prices blowin' up sky high  
Ditched my used sub-compact for a 2 wheel ride  
Now I'm rolling eco-friendly, but I still look bad  
When the bike store saw my credit  
They said this is all they had  
I'm singin'  
F to the R to the E to the E to the C to the R to the E D I T  
RE to the PORT to the dot to the com  
Come on everybody grab your bikes and sing along  
[Its easy]  
F to the R to the E to the E to the C to the R to the E D I T  
RE to the PORT to the dot to the com!

When you're a rock star,  
You get to party hard.  
Champagne and caviar,  
Tricked out exotic cars.  
That's how I'd thought it'd be,  
But the party's not for me,  
Cause some punk opened a credit card with my ID.  
Free what,  
Free credit report dot com.  
That's the site I'm gonna hit when I go home.  
They know how credit works.  
They send email alerts.  
Now I'm findin' out how bad reality hurts! was getting depressed 'cause of all the stress I was feeling at home  
Had a poor credit score and the number would haunt me wherever I'd go  
Thought I'd move to a place where my credit could stink and nobody would care  
I just wish that somebody had told me that place was a Renaissance Fair!  
Free Credit Report dot com!  
Tell your friends, tell your dad, tell you mom!  
Never mind, they've been singing our songs  
Since we first showed up with our pirate hats on!  
If you're not into fake sword fights  
Pointy slippers and green wool tights  
Take a trip from a knight who knows  
Free Credit Report dot com, let's go!"

"What?"

"Free credit report dot com commercials!"

"What's a commercial?"

I gasp and mimick fainting "The thing between TV shows?"

"What's a TV show?"

"GRRR!"

"What is it?"

"I'll show you sometime!"

"OK!" I sighed. He is sooo weird sometimes!

A/N I hope you like the bonus! I'VE DECIDED TO BE NICE AND POST IT WITHOUT THE TEN REVIEWS! SO I EXPECT THANKS!

~Sarah


	9. A New Home!

Hope

Chapter 7

A New Home

The rest of the school year went smoothly, with no fights. But in the summer was when the excitement started. On Platform 9 3/4. Mum was waiting for us.

"Ginny, how was your first year?" She asked.

"Good," She replied.

"We are all moved in to our new house. Sort of. But the house is so big that each of you kids get your own floor, and we have house elves!"

"Well, where is the house?" I asked.

"Utopia Parkway," (Fountians of Wayne, anyone?)

"Ohhh!" We all piled in our new car, and mum drove to the new house.

"WHOA!" We all yelled. It was big. But bigger inside. There was about 13 floors. One for each of us, 2 guest floors, 2 living floors. I have the floor on the very top. And what nobody knows is there are tower rooms up there. There was a room for everything, entertainment, a bathroom, a bedroom, a gym, a giant walk in closet, and MANY many more. Not kidding. This house was insanely gigantic! Of course, I didn't spend my whole summer there, just half. The other half, I was at the Black's and the Malfoy's. Sarah's owl flew in the window.

_Vic-_

_I was wondering if you wanted to come and stay for a bit with my family, just send an answer back!_

_Sarah _

And of course I said yes, and I was over there the next day.

A/N Sorry for the delay, I was partying with Snap, Crackle, and Pop, of which I own. Just kidding, LOL!

~Sarah


	10. The Remainder of the Summer Hols!

Hope

Chapter 8

The Remainder of the Summer Hols

"Hey, people! Wassup?" I called, stepping into the living room of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Nothin'!" Sarah replied.

"Good!"

"Why is that good?"

"I have my reasons! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Oh-kay then! What'ca been up to lately?"

"Just getting used to life in my new MANSION on my very own FLOOR!"

"You have your very own floor?"

"Yeah…"

"Cool! Let's go up to my room!"

"Ok then!" We walked up the stairs, into my room from when I was her.

"Here we are!"

"Oh my God! What happened here! It looks like a pink hippo threw up!"

"I remodeled!"

"Er, ok?"

"What?"

"Nothing, but I know of a better place in this place!"

"Where!"

"You'll see!" I walked down the first flight of stairs, and met Michealla, her nose in a book, of charms.

"Hey!"

"Go away, twerp!"

"Just because you're no longer related to me doesn't mean that you can call me names!" She retorted, not looking up, her glasses falling off her face.

"And I care, why?"

"Uh, just leave me alone. Look at you! You're dressed so weird! I mean look at you! Wearing black leather short shorts, really dangly black hoops, a Weird Sisters shirt, and high heels! And look at all that makeup! Now, look at me!" I looked. She was wearing a neat little skirt and blouse, knee socks, and Mary Janes.

"Ugh, where did we go wrong with you?" And we took off, laughing. I ran to the garage (Yes, there is one, you want to make anything of it?) and into the attic of it. "This!"

"Whoa! Where are we?" She asked.

"Your garage attic! Padfoot used to use this space, to get away from his family, and put a bunch of stuff in it. He showed it to me for all the times I got kicked out!"

"And how many times was that?"

"Uhh, I don't know. I lost count at, 11."

"You're weird."

"I know!"

"So, how was you're summer?"

"Well…ok."

FLASHBACK

"_Who said you could bungee jump off the roof?" Mum asked me, as I attached a bungee cord to the top of our mansion._

"_Gred and Forge," I answered simply. She turned red._

"_FRED! GEORGE!"_

"_Yes, mum?" They asked, appearing behind her._

"_Did you tell your sister she could bungee jump?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And why?"_

"_Yes." By then, I was laughing._

"_Be honest!"_

"_Yes._

"_Ughh! Where did I go wrong with you?"_

"_Yes." Mum ranted away, annoyed._

END FLASHBACK

"Only ok?"

"Just kidding, it was GREAT! I went bungee jumping, and we went on vacation to Spain, I visited Harry, and stuff." We talked for a while, and spent most of our time in there, cuz I can't bear that pink room! After two weeks, I went to Malfoy Manor, and see if you can guess what we did mostly. I returned home the day before school starts.

A/N This concludes our story, and please review even if its like, 5 years from now, cuz most likely I'll still be on here, writing more stories!

~Sarah


	11. A Sneak Peek at Peace!

Peace

Chapter 1

Smooth Beginnings

"Bye, mum!" I exclaimed, trying to get mum to let go of me!

"Be good, and Fred, George, look after you're sister, will you?" She replied, letting go (Finally!)

"Sure thing," Fred started.

"Anything for," George added.

"Our beloved,"

"Mother!"

"Oh, for Heaven's sakes!" Mum huffed. We all boarded the train, waving like mad. Then I went to sit with my friends.

"Yo yogi! Where's boo boo?" I asked. They were a little freaked out by that.

"Hi, good morning to you, too!" Sarah called.

"Let's play truth or dare. Ron, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare?" He answered, unsure of what to pick.

"Ok, I dare you to, DANCE AROUND THE TRAIN SINGING THE LLAMA SONG!"

"NOOO! NOT THE LLAMA SONG!"

"YES! THE LLAMA SONG!"

"HUZZAH! THE LLAMA SONG!" Harry Exclaimed. Sarah rolled her eyes at us.

"here's a llama  
there's a llama  
and another little llama  
fuzzy llama  
funny llama  
llama llama  
duck

llama llama  
cheesecake llama  
tablet brick  
potato llama  
llama llama  
mushroom llama  
llama llama  
duck

I was once a treehouse  
I lived in a cake  
but I never saw the way  
The orange slayed the rake  
I was only three years dead  
but it told a tale  
and now listen, little child  
to the safety rail

did you ever see a llama  
kiss a llama  
on the llama  
llama's llama  
tastes of llama  
llama llama  
duck

half a llama  
twice the llama  
not a llama  
farmer  
llama  
llama in a car  
alarm a llama  
llama  
duck

is THIS how it's told now?  
is it all so old?  
is it made of lemon juice?  
doorknob  
ankle  
cold  
now my song is getting thin  
i've run out of luck  
time for me to retire now  
and become a duck" Ron sang, as he danced around the train. People were laughing at him, and we never got to play more, cuz we were too busy laughing! Ron was just red in the face. We got to school, in what seemed like 5 minutes, but wasn't. Then, we go t into the great hall, Michealla was sorted into Gryffifindore, and Dumbles gave his speech. Then we ate. Then we went to bed. Then a plan formed in my head. Then I got woken up by a pillow being thrust at my head.

A/N all credit to the llama song goes to jaik 34 ok?

~Sarah


End file.
